Mi Asesina ExNovia: La Nueva Reina
by Bloody Mary Fire
Summary: Después de cometer su primer asesinato Vida de LaRousse huye para evitar un fatal destino,alli descubre lo sucedido antes de su nacimiento,secretos impactantes y debera sobrevivir a un mundo que la desea como su nueva reina.Secuela de Mi Asesina Ex Novia
1. Bajo el río de la condesa

**BMF: Primero debo decir que esta es la secuela de Mi Asesina Ex-Novia, La historia es mia pero aqui fue subida por Isa-Chan Love así que no hay error alguno en cuanto autorías y eso :) Si no han leido la precuela por favor haganlo para que entiendan varias partes ¿Ok? Y por que soy muy buena gente le pongo el link si desean leer n_n**

**Mi Asesina Ex-Novia: s/7963222/1/Mi_asesina_Exnovia**

**En fin no aburro y pongo el primer capi..ENJOY IT! :)**

* * *

_**Bajo el río de la condesa**_

Corriendo bajo una gran tormenta, la sangre se lavaba poco a poco y caía al suelo formando un espeso río

Lloraba sin parar avergonzada de sus actos, no solía jamás arrepentirse de lo que hacía pero esta vez ocurrió la excepción.

¿Qué paso? Todos se preguntaran

La sed de venganza se hizo presente en una hermosísima joven de 17 años, de sedosos cabellos esmeraldas y despampanantes ojos zafiro que aún seguían llenos de lágrimas.

Todo había empezado en la tarde de ese mismo día después de regresar de la escuela, todo aburrido, como siempre veía el día, iba a verse con sus amigas, a tratar de no dormirse en clases, llevarse sorpresas gratas y otras al contrario totalmente desagradables.

Apunto de ingresar en la universidad su vida era un total relajo y mucho había cambiado, de sus muchos amigos varios se habían mudado, ahora era vista de manera especial y no sabía porque, sus profesores favoritos habían sido despedidos de la noche a la mañana y habían sido sustituidos por gente totalmente contrarios a sus antecesores.

Pero la escuela también servía para evitar a su casi madrastra Arkadia Wells, una mujer fría y aterradora pero de una gran belleza. De melena larga negra y ojos de un tono azul agua brillante, la hacían exótica en esos parajes.

Siempre disfrutaba saber que era el vivo retrato de su madre asesina, claro que ese lado no lo conocía.

Ella sabía que su padre no deseaba casarse de nuevo porque a nadie más que su difunta madre podía amar, pero una nueva ley aprobada en casi todos los países exigía que los empresarios de cuantiosas fortunas estuvieran estrictamente casados con personas de su nivel económico. Si, una ley completamente estúpida que repudiaban totalmente pero desde el gobierno de cada continente se convirtió en monopolio ya no se podía hacer nada y protestar era castigado con una tortuosa muerte.

Parecía un escenario post apocalíptico que había afectado todo el mundo los países habían desaparecido ahora solo eran conocidos como enormes republicas según cada ex continente, las guerras en cualquier momento estaban por desatarse pero hacían el mayor esmero por mantener la calma y que los ciudadanos del mundo llevaran una vida lo más normal posible.

Pero nada lo era…

Todos desaparecían…

Nadie sabía la magnitud de lo que ocurría…

Pero a nadie le importaba al menos por ahora…

Arkadia fue una de las pioneras del nuevo régimen autoritario y así reunió la impresionante fortuna que sirvió como llave para poder estar con el codiciado Drew de LaRousse, desde pequeña lo amó con locura, ella tenía una enfermiza obsesión con él y de sus manos corrió que eso algún día sucediera y así fue…

Aquella mujer a su futura hijastra odiaba con el alma, quería ser la única mujer en la vida de su hombre pero jamás lo demostraba, era fría pero nada tonta y ponerse contra aquella bella muchacha sería un error fatal pero cuando esta última escucho su plan su vida estaba por terminar

―Planeo terminar con todo esto, cuando sea la Señora De LaRousse usaré mis encantos para convencer a mi marido de que deje a la niña esa con sus abuelos y nos deje en paz― dijo la mujer pelinegra hablando aparentemente con su propio reflejo cuando realmente se trataba de una inmensa pantalla y sostenía una video llamada con otra representante del sexo femenino muy parecida a ella solo que la que estaba tras el espejo era castaña rojiza quien poseía unos expresivos ojos violeta eléctrico

― ¡Ja! ¡Imposible!― se burló su cómplice mientras soltaba una carcajada muy fuerte― El hombre adora a su hija mucho más que a ti además es idéntica a su antigua novia, claro exceptuando sus cabellos.

―! A esa mujer no la menciones! ¡Estoy harta de esa maldita! ― Explotó Arkadia aventando la botella de perfume caro que tenía en la mano la cual se hizo añicos de inmediato ― Todo aquí gira a su alrededor ¡¿Qué no entienden que esa está muerta? ¡¿Qué ya fue devorada y que solo quedan sus cenizas? ¡Parece que estuviera aquí fregando mi vida, burlándose de mí! ¡Esa perra fue totalmente perfecta! Era increíblemente bella incluso más que yo y eso es decir mucho, creo que nadie podrá llegar a superar su hermosura y eso…me enferma, si no fuera porque ya es un saco de huesos yo misma la hubiese matado

Su compañera se rió por segunda ocasión y esta vez con más fuerza en su voz

― ¿Qué eres estúpida o qué? ¿Qué no sabes quien fue ella? ¡Pudo matarte sin ningún esfuerzo! Tú eres lo peor, pero ella era lo que le seguía y por mucho― gritó la mujer ojivioleta seriamente

― ¿Y? Como ya había dicho antes, ella a no existe pronto hare que la mocosa esa tampoco exista, esperare a nuestras "vacaciones familiares" en el lago y la ahogare, hare que parezca un accidente y así podre consolar a mi prometido y pronto tendremos nuestros propios hijos y seremos muy felices …

Pero fue interrumpida en medio de sus pensamientos

―Arkadia ¿Qué Significa esto?― interrumpió la preciosa joven de ojos zafiro quien se veía furiosa y algo asustada

La elegante y fina mujer volteó esbozando un gesto molesto

―Jovencita entrometida ¿Qué tu madre no te enseño a no espiar conversaciones ajenas?― habló mientras maquillaba sus ojos con una sombra dorada

― ¿Cómo quieres que no me entrometa? ¡Quieres matarme! Pero sé que mi padre no va a dejar que lo hagas― respondió amenazante

―Él no va a enterarse corazón eso te lo prometo…

Dicho esto, de su hermoso vestido de tono marfil saco una metralleta AK-47 y comenzó a disparar a la joven quien con una velocidad sobrehumana los esquivó.

_"¿Cómo es que puedo hacer esto"_ era lo que Vida siempre se preguntaba

Una de las balas pateó con grata fuerza y la dirigió al espejo que en pedazos quedó y dejo sin testigos la escena

Ahora esta saco una escopeta y hacia arriba disparo para que los bellos candelabros cayeran y terminaran el trabajo

Nuevamente la muchacha lo evito y detrás de una pared se colocó para no ser alcanzada por los cristales que a la pieza componían

Armas y armas aquella loca fémina sacaba cada vez más desesperada estaba por matar a ese insecto que su vida arruinaba.

Una clase de visión en la mente de la peliverde apareció y le dijo que hacer….

A su enemiga de los brazos tomó y la golpeó contra un muro, luego puso su peso detrás de ella y la estrello contra el candelabro roto. El cuerpo de la dama fría como el hielo por miles de vidrios fue invadido, muchos agujeros se hicieron a la viste sangre de ellos broto sin parar, su cabeza agarró y la tronó rompiéndole el cuello y finalmente decapitándola, tan furiosa estaba que unos cristales enormes tomo su cuerpo desgarró, la abrió totalmente llenándose del líquido carmesí.

Arkadia había sido increíblemente mutilada por una insensata y millonaria heredera quien solo temblaba sin parar.

¿Qué pensaría la gente? ¿Cómo se los explicaría? O más importante ¿Qué diría su padre?

Si la descubrían la detendrían y a muerte la condenarían

Así que deicidio tomar todo lo que sus manos podrían cargar y de la enorme mansión por una puerta secreta huyendo salió

Aquí volvemos al principio, viendo como Vida De LaRousse escapa de lo que podría ser su fin al asesinar a una de las personas más poderosas del mundo en estos conflictivos tiempos.

La lluvia la había dejado limpia, el rio había surgido del asfalto que su tono cambió por completo, corriendo continuo hasta perderse en la espesura de un bosque cercano, a lo lejos divisó lo que podía sacarla del país y llevarla a empezar de nuevo, pero ella no sabía lo que le esperaba.

* * *

**BMF: Bien eso es todo por ahora n_n Espero que le haya gustado y si es así dejen su reviews ¡Chaito! :)**


	2. Bienvenida a la familia, hermana nuestra

**BMF: éwe bueno regresé a poner muy rápidop conti para no tener culpas jajaja disfrutenlo :3**

* * *

_**Bienvenida a la familia , hermana nuestra**_

Arkadia fue asesinada por una chica que parecía una novata pero que procedía de una asesina legendaria, los altos mandos no tardarían en notar el deceso de una de sus socias más poderosas.

Drew, buscaba a su hija por la mansión inmensa que habitaban, iba a hablar con ella para explicarle los motivos por los que se casaría con aquella ahora occisa, claro que eso no lo sabía

Hasta ahora….

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su prometida halló una imagen que hacía 15 años que no veía:

Sangre…

Sangre regada por todos lados, fluidos y órganos regados por la habitación y un cuerpo sin vida atravesado por puntas de vidrio, abierto de la espalda, con los huesos rotos, todo dando pequeños signos del inicio de la putrefacción del cuerpo, un olor fétido muy leve empezaba a llenar el cuarto.

Aunque al principio pensó sin dar muestras de dolor ni tristeza quien pudo haber matado a aquella desgraciada, al reconsiderarlo mejor dio con la respuesta correcta

―Siempre supe que esto algún día debía de pasar― dijo el peliverde con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz

Su gran amor, había una mujer tanto despiadada, cruel, demente, inusual, sangrienta, psicótica, vengativa, una maldita total, como también amorosa con sus seres queridos, inteligente, calculadora, fina, y una joya exquisita y deseada que rara vez se encuentra dos veces.

Una combinación de lo más extraña pero que para él funcionaba y cayó consiente en que era algo que debías seguir su curso natural pero tampoco quería que su hija se viera metida en una guerra entre las cinco repúblicas que hoy conformaban el mundo , conocía su potencial y que su adicción a algunas de las familias criminales más importantes de la tierra sería una enorme ventaja pero eso tampoco indica de que se quedara de brazos cruzados, aunque sea indirectamente iba ayudar a su primogénita, pero antes debía consultar con su hermana Gina una vez más, sólo que esta vez conocería la vida de Rubina, hija de Priyanka y Shar y por lo tanto contraparte de Vida.

Después de un exitoso escape de su casa, la hermosa joven de ojos zafiros lloraba recargada sobre sus rodillas aun lamentando lo sucedido, claro que a aquella mujer la odiaba con su alma, ella si era una verdadera trepadora caza fortunas, sin embargo como esa era rica y poderosa nadie decía nada en cambio a su madre la criticaron y la siguen criticando aún después de su muerte, arpías envidiosas de todo lo que ella fue.

En el maletero de un avión ella se transportaba, desconocía el destino pero estaba segura de que llegaría a un lugar lejano donde nadie la reconociera.

De repente sintió que el vehículo se tambaleaba y empezaba a descender, aunque al principio se asustó luego recuperó el control.

En una maleta grande se escondió, la bajaron sin darse cuenta de quien estaba en el interior, pero resultaba que no era la única que se había colado.

― ¡Auch! ― se quejó ¿Una maleta?

Vida rápidamente se levantó y abrió aquella enorme bolsa de color verde militar

―Hola― dijo un chico muy delgado, que usaba unos lentes de armazón rojo, era muy blanco de la piel, cabello corto y delgado quien al principio la belleza de aquella joven hizo que la confundiera con un ángel

―Hola… ¿Eh porque estás en la maleta?

―Porque si me veían las azafatas o me cobrarían o me tirarían del avión…espera tú también venías oculta así que no tienes nada que reclamarme

―No reclamo sólo preguntaba, por cierto Mi nombre es Vida ¿y el tuyo?―preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

―Soy Christopher Winston pero puedes llamarme Chris…Vida eh, es un raro nombre

―Sí, es que mi padre dice que el nombre me lo puso alguien indeseable, no sabría decirte quién y por qué pero sé que es así

― Y tú madre ¿Te ha dicho algo?

―No. Mi mamá murió cuando yo era bebé tampoco se la razón de su muerte pero siempre pienso en ella, mi papá la amo y lo sigue haciendo demasiado, dice que mientras viva no volverá amar nunca a ninguna mujer porque ella fue su vida entera, su alma y su corazón.

―Eso parece sacado de una telenovela

― ¡Es la verdad!― replicó enojada

―Bueno ¿pero porque estás aquí? veo que no eres de estos lares

―La verdad, vengo huyendo― comentó mientras bajaba la cabeza

― ¿Huyendo? ¿De qué?

―Es que mate a alguien

― ¿Matar?... ¿Es un broma verdad?

―No

―Pero a quien mataste

―A Arkadia Wells

El chico de los lentes tragó saliva

―A…a…a…..Arkadia Wells ¿LA Arkadia Wells?― titubeó impresionado y asustado

―Así es

―Sé que privar de la vida a alguien es malo pero a esa Tirana todos la queríamos muerta

Vida no dijo nada

― ¿Pero cómo es posible que la mataras? Esa mujer era una asesina experta

―No sé, sólo lo hice; además siempre he tenido habilidades raras

― ¿Raras? ¿En qué sentido?

―Tengo una extrema agilidad, flexibilidad, una velocidad que ni yo misma creo, una puntería perfecta y no es porque yo misma lo diga, soy metódica lo sé pero eso lo tengo desde que era pequeña y...

La chica sintió de repente que alguien estaba vigilando sus movimientos

―Un momento…

Una cuchilla dorada pasó muy cerca de su rostro cortando un mechón de su largo y cuidado cabello

Ambos salieron corriendo, pero a donde fuera esa mujer los seguía, no sabían que quería pero estaban seguros que no se detendría, de tanto correr a una enorme caja fueron a caer rogando no ser descubiertos.

―Ok, esto es malo― asustado habló el muchacho

― ¡¿Quién diablos es ella? ¡¿Que quiere? ― dijo extasiada y endemoniada tratando de no subir la voz

―No lo sé pero se nota que es peligrosa

― ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

―Creo que…debes matarla

― ¡No! No quiero matar de nuevo

―Vida escucha, ella no va a detenerse hasta eliminarnos y yo soy un frágil y débil enclenque, tú en cambio eres fuerte, mataste a una de las mejores asesinas de la actualidad ¿Qué daño haría una más?

Se dio cuenta de que Chris tenía razón por lo que tuvo que resignarse y obedecer, pero antes de que de la caja pudiera salir una katana dorada había atravesado fácilmente la caja

Los había encontrado

Esta vez en vez de pánico, la peliverde dio una fuerte patada a su agresora le dobló el brazo todo con extrema velocidad para luego quitarle la katana y atravesársela en el corazón. Nuevamente se le retorció el alma de remordimiento

"¿Qué hice?" pensó débilmente

Unas palmas aplaudieron celebrando lo que acaba de pasar

― Bienvenida a la República del Dragón de Asia― exclamó una voz que denotaba una extrema felicidad

― No es lo que parece― gritó levemente aterrada la chica mientras soltaba el arma y escondía más su rostro

―Claro que lo es, haz matado a "La Grulla de Plata" nosotros habíamos tratado de hacerlo por años pero tu llegaste y lo hiciste, eso es talento nato justo lo que necesitamos en la familia

― ¿Familia?

―Lo siento no me he presentado, soy Zhuo jefe del lado del este de la región de Taiwan, de las Tríadas Chinas, es un verdadero suceso que haya llegado a nosotros pues en este momento es cuando más necesitamos, desde que los Yakuza nos empezaran a eliminar cada vez de manera más acelerada, nos hemos quedado sin elementos, "La Grulla de Plata" era nuestra mayor amenaza pero ahora ya está muerta y todo gracias a ti.

La muchacha no sabía que decir ¿Una organización criminal le daba muestras de respeto? Y peor aún estaban pidiendo que se les uniera

―Yo no sé qué decir

―Se ve que no eres de aquí, tus ojos profundos como el mar te delatan y dime querida ¿Cómo te llamas y desde donde nos visitas?

―Me llamo Vida De…Deveniek y vengo del capitolio de Moscú, de la región Rusia en la R.U.M.E

―Bien Deveniek, has demostrado que eres digna de entrar a nuestra familia, pero dime ese chico de aspecto débil ¿es tu amigo?

Estuvo a punto de decir no

Pero recordó que Chris seguía allí tras el contenedor de la basura por lo que asintió y dirigió su mirada a Zhuo

―Sí, él es el que me proporciona información, es un genio y deberían considerarlo― dijo mientras ponía unos dulces ojos que encantarían a cualquiera

―Está bien, pero deberán jurar lealtad con el pacto de sangre, por cierto bienvenida a la familia...hermana

* * *

**BMF: Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado nwn**


	3. El sello

**BMF: Bueno aquí después de mucho tiempo subo el capitulo 3 ¡Agradezco mucho sus post! Me sirven y me agrada todo lo que dicen ¡ME HACEN FELIZ CHICOS Y CHICAS! jejeje En fin mejor ya no hablo y lean :)**

* * *

**El sello**

_Pacto de sangre:/ Se dice que al entrar a una organización criminal debes jurar lealtad o morirás, eso es todo muy cierto y en eso Vida y Chris estaban._

Un hombre cubierto totalmente de una capa negra, y una máscara entrecortada que lo dejaban ver y respirar, éste era alto, fornido con tatuajes de cadenas, calaveras, y rosas espinadas quien afilaba unas cuchillas pasándolas por planchas incandescentes que volvían los filos de un tono naranja intenso.

La habitación… oscura, falta de oxígeno, goteaba por todos lados, las paredes manchadas de sangre, muebles destruidos y un engañoso dulce olor complementaba con "gracia" el entorno, los jefes más importantes de su "familia" se hallaban ahí presentes

Después de haberlos preparado cautelosamente aquel enfundado con traje de verdugo tomó los cuchillos y se acercó a dos cuerpos que estaban hincados viendo al lado contrario de donde estaba, ambos estaban descubiertos de la espalda, ella con las manos al frente cubriendo sus senos, estaba ida, sabía que le iba a doler un infierno pero no iba a dar muestras de debilidad.

Empezaron con el chico, en su piel empezaron a trazar el símbolo que dese ese momento los identificada como parte del clan de las Tríadas, innumerables gotas de sangre brotaron y empezaron a recorrer su espalda hasta que se perdieron de vista, después de eso el muchacho dejo de dar tan desgarradores gritos.

Ahora era el turno de la joven quien seguía ida, hasta que algo capturó su atención una especie de rostro dibujado con aquel líquido vital rojo se empezaba a dibujar en uno de los muros, podría jurar que la estaba observando e hipnotizando. Ni siquiera sintió el dolor cuando las cuchillas cortaban su piel para formar la figura, al igual que su compañero la sangre recorrió su espalda pero en este caso todos voltearon a verla, a los hombres se le hizo particularmente sexy aquel suceso, pero ella no lo notó.

La llamativa cara había hecho mínimo su sufrimiento, después de eso la peliverde se colocó una frazada encima, se levantó y caminó al centro de la habitación y miró al techo….para ver el cadáver de una mujer colgando.

― ¿Qué le ocurrió? ― preguntó la ojiazul sin emoción alguna

―Era una espía ― respondió rápidamente uno de ellos ― Al principio pensábamos que era una de los Yakuza, pero al final descubrimos que era de "Los clones"

― ¿Los clones?

―Son una nueva organización, muy poderosa, sus asesinos y tratantes son insuperables, de verdad son de temer y su jefe Prixx es el peor de todos

― ¿Cómo es el?

―Nadie lo sabe, siempre lleva una máscara pintada cómo si se le notara el cráneo, de la imagen del ojo derecho parece que tiene un agujero como que alguien ha atravesado ese ojo, pero es sólo una ilusión, una imagen de lo más perturbadora, dicen que una mirada a aquella fachada te hace tener pesadillas, no es por la imagen sino el efecto psicológico que tiene en nuestras mentes

―No suena nada bien

―Y cuando esta con su amante Keytané es imposible de encarar ya que ella lo protege y también es una temida rival

―Definitivamente el amor vuelve a las mujeres locas―dijo Vida algo, desconcertada

― ¿Ya podemos irnos? ― habló Chris temblorosamente, por más que quiso esconder el miedo que sentía sin éxito logró hacerlo

―Claro pero, deberán irse a las habitaciones que hemos asignados para ustedes sólo pasarán allí la semana de la iniciación luego irán a donde nosotros vamos y aprenderán lo que nos hace diferentes a las demás casas de este planeta

El escuálido muchacho siguió a su amiga, este iba con la cabeza baja pensando con tristeza en el lío en el que se había metido pero la chica no dejaba de pensar en… ¿Qué era ese rostro? ¿Cómo había aparecido allí? Será una forma de espiarlos, no sabía…

* * *

"Los clones" La más joven de las organizaciones criminales en el planeta, sólo llenos de asesinos de alto nivel, fundada por Melinda Bocci y un misterioso hombre llamado Angus Prixx, cuando ellos dos se conocieron él ya adoptaba su postura de llevar máscara y que nadie conociera su identidad.

Llamada así por la impresionante habilidad de clonar todo lo que hay en su paso, desde artefactos, armamento hasta personas mismas, en ciertas regiones se le conocen como Camaleones por su extraordinaria capacidad de cambiar de apariencia y evitar ser descubiertos.

Melinda era una asesina de los llamados "antiguos y cercanos tiempos" donde las hoy llamadas regiones eran países libres y soberanos, mientras que los que hoy se conocen como repúblicas eran continentes, era perteneciente a la mafia italiana lugar de donde nació "la cosa nostra"

De Angus no se sabe ni se supo nada, pero su capacidad de matar, extorsionar y torturar jamás fue puesta en duda más que una vez…

Una novata llamada Sherlyne Bautista, cuestionó la autoridad y crueldad de Angus en una reunión muy importante: La primera reunión de activación de los "Clones", después de haber llamado a su fundador y jefe un cobarde hijo de puta que no podía matar ni a una mosca, días después nadie volvió a saber de ella, efectivamente él la mató. Y de una forma tan macabra que nadie se atreve a mencionar.

En una batalla Melinda murió, por lo que su compañero, amigo y co-fundador quedó a cargo de todo, poco después halló a Keytané Rhodes como su mente brillante y criminal a su ayuda y servicio, quien poco a poco se fue enamorando de él hasta caer en una enfermiza y estúpida obsesión, a cualquier mujer en especial las jóvenes y hermosas que se acercan a su "Amo" las mata irremediablemente por lo que la mayoría de los aliados aquí son hombres.

Pero ella jamás esperó lo siguiente.

―Keytie, amor ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo¾ una masculina y profunda voz musitó desde las tinieblas, el cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa negra y sólo era distinguible en su mano un anillo de oro, diamantes y rubíes

―Lo que sea mi amo, sólo pídelo y te lo traeré― ella contestó arrodillándose tomando la mano de su hombre

―Necesito que busques a alguien importante, alguien que necesito aquí

―¿Quién? ― preguntó la bella mujer pelinegra de ojos ónix con ciertos celos

―Tráeme al asesino de Arkadia Wells, sea quien sea lo quiero en mi equipo

―Pero amo no es necesario, aquí tenemos matones de la más alta calidad no necesita a otro

― ¿Qué no escuchas? ¡Esas son mis órdenes! ¿Que acaso dudas de mis órdenes? ― gritó con rabia propinando a la fémina un fuerte golpe en el rostro

― ¡No! Mi amor jamás dudaría de ti, iré a buscarlo y te lo traeré― sollozó mientras besaba con desesperación el anillo del jefe

―Y entrégale esto― respondió aventándole a la chica una caja de oro, con algo adentro

Keytané atrapó al caja y la abrió, a sus ojos incrédulos quedaron al ver al ver "El sello" entre sus manos, ese era un regalo especial sólo dado a los más altos miembros de la casa, ella salió de donde estaba a encontrar a el asesino de la fallecida dictadora, y más le valía ser a su aniquilador un hombre por que si llegaba a ser mujer no vacilaría en presentarla muerta a la mirada de su amo.

* * *

**BMF: Y eso es todo jojo tengo un plan con esta historia uwu espero que les haya gustado y también dejen reviews...Bye ;)**


	4. Con sólo una mirada

**BMF: Bien chicos después de mucho aquí les dejo la conti, espero que la disfruten y a quienes preguntan Si habrá contestshipping ¡OSH! NO ARRUINEN LA HISTORIA xD AUN FALTA MUUCHO! EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :) Y recuerden: Pokémon no me pertenece :)**

* * *

_**Con sólo una mirada…**_

Keytané caminaba dando pasos rápidos que la guiaban fuera de _La casa de_ _las ilusiones_ que era la muy desconocida guarida de aquellos conocidos como "Los clones" En su rostro se notaba ese semblante de sorpresa y de enojo que le llegaba cuando le sorprendía algo…y demasiado  
"¿Por qué querrá a ese asesino? Si en la organización ya somos demasiados y somos más que buenos, somos los mejores…Aunque es verdad que el matar a Arkadia Wells es un hecho demasiado digno de admiración, ese era un hueso casi imposible de roer incluso para nosotros…"

En eso un pensamiento traicionero recorrió su mente lo que causó que con mínimo esfuerzo quebrara un tablón que se hallaba cerca, todo causa del enojo

― ¿¡Pero porque!? ¡Que injusticia! Yo su más fiel allegada que sabe que por él moriría y que lo amo con toda el alma ¡¿Por qué no me hizo parte del "Sello" a mi y no a ese pendejo estúpido que solo mató a la zorra ricachona esa?! ¡Lo odio! Pero a la vez lo amo, que dilema…

Resignada y sin opción emprendió la búsqueda de aquel excepcional asesino para llevarlo ante su dueño.

* * *

En un elegante apartamento al norte de Italia, el hombre más rico del planeta la hacía una consulta a la única persona con la suficiente experiencia para poder ayudarlo.

― ¿De que me querías hablar hermano?― preguntó la adivina de la familia De LaRousse a su hermano menor  
―De algo bastante urgente ¿Shane está por aquí?  
―No. Pasará unos días con su padre en Hawaii  
―Bien, es que creo que Vida ya esta empezando a despertar  
― ¿Eso? ― Se rió un poco Gina mientras arreglaba el velo azul que cubría su cabeza― Pero si eso nos pasa a todos  
― ¡No tonta! Me refiero a su lado asesino

La mujer sólo tragó saliva antes de proseguir

―Ah, ya veo bueno eso tenía que ocurrir algún día ¿no?  
―Lo sé, pero creo que ya se ha involucrado con grandes potencias así que necesito que me ayudes con algo, quiero descubrir la vida de Rubina y sabes a que me refiero, no dejaré que le pase lo mismo que a May, no podría resistir perder a lo único que me mantiene en pie  
―Entiendo, si yo perdiera a mi hijo juro que me muero con él y no te preocupes descubriremos todo pero si queremos hacerlo debemos revivir viejos tiempos e ir a otro lugar  
― ¿Y ese lugar es?  
―Barranquilla, Colombia

* * *

Chris y Vida platicaban en una enorme habitación que estaba a oscuras, ella recargaba su cabeza sobre una almohada pues se sentía mareada mientras él aún no paraba de quejarse del dolor infernal que esa marca en su piel les causaba  
―No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto Vida, nos metimos con gente muy peligrosa― se quejaba el chico tocando su herida con ligereza ―Era eso o arriesgarnos a morir, así que si querías suicidarte lo siento mucho  
―No, tienes razón mejor dejémoslo así pero eso sí debemos cuidarnos demasiado porque bueno como dice el dicho "No confíes en nadie"  
―Cierto  
― ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? Sólo nos dijeron que permaneciéramos aquí doce horas sin comer ni beber y no creo que pueda soportarlo― admitió el chico de lentes algo asustado  
―Vamos saca esa fuerza interior― mencionó la ojiazul esbozando una dulce sonrisa  
―Por sí no habrás notado…yo no tengo fuerza, al menos física y de voluntad no, esa la tienes tú― habló decepcionado de si mismo al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus brazos y los dejaba caer como si fueran de gelatina para después sonreír y poner su mano en el hombro derecho de su amiga  
― ¿Eso crees tú?  
― ¿Creerlo? ¡Es la verdad! ¡Mírate tu estás entera de la mutilada que nos pusieron, mataste a esa loca mujer de la mafia rival, a la asesina experta de la que casi fue tu madrastra y mucho más!  
―Jejeje, gracias Chris siempre sabes que decir  
―Siempre hay que tener las palabras correctas para ayudar a cualquier amigo  
―Mi padre siempre dice eso, que en los últimos momentos las mismas palabras salen solas de la boca cuando uno lo necesita  
― ¿Extrañas a tu padre?  
― ¡Por supuesto! Aunque no pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos por que se sobre exige en su trabajo, lo amo y lo extraño muchísimo  
Al ver la tristeza de su compañera decidió dejar ese tema de aún lado y preguntar otra cosa

―Vaya, eso de verdad es bueno y dime... ¿Tienes hermanos?  
―No. Soy hija única ¿Y tú?  
― Tengo siete hermanos repartidos por el mundo  
― ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso?  
―Es que bueno mi padres no…

La frase no pudo ser completada porque de la nada una estrepitosa alarma cubrió el lugar con su irritante sonido, mientras el chico no sabía que pasaba…entre sueños la muchacha recordó las indicaciones del jefe

"Cuando una bocina o alarma suene de manera escandalosa, es que nos atacan mis hermanos"

La peliverde sacó debajo de una mesa una escopeta de doble cañón que desde hacía horas había encontrado sólo que no se animaba a sacarla, salió al pasillo largo que conectaba las habitaciones a toda velocidad y pudo ver a varios de sus colegas muertos derramando aquel vital líquido carmesí por todos lados.

― ¿Qué demo…

Una bala rozó su espalda arrebatándole una mueca de dolor púes la cicatriz del sello estaba fresca todavía.  
―¡Oigan nuevos debemos irnos!― gritó uno de los de rango mayor a ellos quién les invitaba a salir con la más pronta acción

El techo empezaba a derrumbarse y justo un enorme pedazo obstruyó el camino de la joven De LaRousse, quien notó que fue un poderoso proyectil el que causó tales consecuencias…  
Al voltear pudo ver enmascarado a un chico, que claramente parecía de su edad por el brillo de sus ojos y que por alguna razón la dejó apantallada, mientras tanto con el otro individuo quien tan decidido a matar a todos iba no pudo aniquilar a aquella belleza extraordinaria que tampoco podía dejar de admirar…un sentimiento raro se había hecho presente en ambos

**Y todo por culpa de sólo una mirada**

* * *

**BMF: ¿Le gustó? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Horrible? Critiquen constructivamente que se los agradeceré mucho**


	5. La estrella de los seis picos

**Aqui les dejo un lindo y nuevo cap fue puesto a la velocidade la luz jeje espero que no les moleste a los que siguen este fanfic gracias por leerlo y bueno me gustó la idea de sacar a pokémon de su concepto y traerlo un poco más crudo y sangriento pero con ese toque romántico que en lo personal me agrada :D ¡DISFÚTENLO!**

* * *

**_L_****_a estrella de los seis picos_**

Sólo bastaron unos pocos segundos para darse cuenta de que eso era real, unos momentos fueron suficientes para sentir una electricidad y una chispa en sus cuerpos que nunca habían experimentado en sus vidas, ninguno dejaba de pensar en el otro y eso que eran dos completos desconocidos. Bueno a ella ya la conocen un poco pero ¿Qué hay de él? Bien eso se sabrá ahora…

Aquel joven que hace ya varías horas estuviera enmascarado, ahora se hallaba luciendo su identidad en un cuarto lujoso, recostado en una enorme cama mirando al techo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

―Vamos Takuya ya llevas mucho así ¿Qué te pasa?― dijo un chico de aproximadamente quince años animando un poco a su amigo.

Takuya "The Hitman" Konno, elemento especial de los Yakuza, favorito del jefe Tanahara un verdadero prodigio al hacer el trabajo sucio, entrenado por el cártel de Medellín, asesino de élite cuya inspiración curiosamente es aquella asesina a la que llamaban Bloodrose, claro sin saber que fue madre de aquella hermosa peliverde que no podía sacar de su cabeza, nunca le había pasado eso, y aunque mujeres que lo persigan no le hacía falta por su increíblemente atractivo físico no era para nada un mujeriego, sólo buscaba a alguien a quién amar y al fin pareció haberla encontrado.

―Sólo vago en mi mente  
―Vamos puedes decirnos lo que sea hermano― agregó una tercera voz solo que esta era femenina.  
―Kurara, Hiro por favor déjenme en paz

Aquellos dos jóvenes eran idénticos, bueno siendo gemelos no se podría esperar menos, ambos de expresivos y rasgados ojos negros, cabello del mismo color, piel pálida de estatura media

― ¡Es que te ves extraño! ¡Como si tuvieras castillos en el aire! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enamorado?― Y aunque esto ultimo el chico lo dijo de broma, el silencio del otro lo confirmó todo  
¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ― gritaron impresionados los otros dos, él incrédulo, ella molesta  
―Hoy durante el ataque a las tríadas y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y eso que he convivido con muchas mujeres bellas, pero aquella simplemente se las lleva a todas y por mucho ¡Es simplemente perfecta!  
― ¡No ha de ser para tanto!  
― ¿Ataque a las tríadas? ¿Alguna rehén quizás?  
―No. Parecía…más bien uno de ellos  
―¿Qué? ¡Ella es nuestra enemiga tonto! ¡No puedes amarla! Y una muñequita como la que nos estás describiendo no puede ser alguna de sus subordinadas, lo más seguro es que se ande echando a todos los capos la muy puta esa  
―Eso es cierto, pero algo me dice que no es amante de alguno de ellos algo me dice es especial  
―Por mí deberías olvidarla y empezar a considerar a otras chicas…que bueno fueran más cercanas a ti ― habló la muchacha son disimulo perfecto de los celos en su voz  
―No. Descartarla sería un error muy temprano, primero la investigaré y luego la buscaré  
―Pero..  
―Pero nada Kuri, nada de lo que digas me hará desistir  
―Así se habla amigo, primero da la pelea― Lo felicitó Hiro  
― ¡Ustedes son un par de imbéciles! ¿Como pueden estar a favor de una enemiga? ¡Me dan asco!― dicho esto muy irritada la chica salió de la habitacion dando duros y sonoros pasos, y mientras su hermano la siguió para calmarla, Takuya volvió a lo que estaba: Soñando despierto.

* * *

Como los viejos tiempos Drew y Gina viajaban aunque en este caso en su jet privado, ya no faltaba mucho para aterrizar en suelo colombiano y empezar a seguirle el paso en hechos y espíritu a quien fuera Rubina Aishwarya I, Emperatriz de la India.

―Sabes algo hermano, aunque sea para mal y que estén pasando estas cosas me alegro estar de aventuras contigo  
―Hace diecisiete años que no salgo de los negocios y el trabajo, así que estoy de acuerdo contigo  
― ¿Tu crees que Vida haya matado a Arkadia?  
―No lo creo. Lo sé; hace justamente ese tiempo yo dudaba de May por que para mi era sólo lo que yo veía en su exterior, una chica hermosa que no podía dañar a nadie cuando en realidad era una legendaria asesina, ya no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error, además Vida es la viva imagen de su madre, en todo es igual, física y mentalmente, es su reflejo, lo único diferente es su cabello esmeralda como el mío  
―Bueno en eso tienes razón, no hay duda de que mi sobrina será buena en el negocio también  
―Sí y aunque temo que alguna de las mafias la tomen como lo hicieron con May, debo dejarla seguir su destino pero eso sí jamás dejaré que le hagan daño aunque exponga mi propia vida, es más por ella sabes que siempre la daría  
―Claro que sé eso,es tu hija, y amor de madre y de padre siempre es incondicional y se hace todo por ellos  
―Creo que llegamos― habló el peliverde cuando notó que el jet empezaba a descender  
Después de unos minutos de buen aterrizaje, bajaron del enorme avión y fueron recibidos por algunos conocidos de la adivina.  
―Bienvenidos a Colombia, señorita De LaRousse es un honor verla de nuevo pero díganme ¿Que les trae por aquí?― saludó amablemente un hombre moreno de cabello castaño vestido muy elegantemente.  
―Queremos ver a Anabella  
Todos los presentes quedaron impactados.  
―Bien, pero deberán hacer lo que les indiquemos para que no haya problema  
―De acuerdo― dijeron los otros dos al unísono  
Dicho esto fueron embarcados en una lujosa camioneta blindada, y sin más retardos salieron de allí

* * *

Las tríadas se dirigían en ese momento a espiar a los cinco líderes de las cinco naciones de la tierra y mientras todos iban por las coladeras, Vida y Chris quienes decidieron ir por los ductos ocultos de aquel extraño y enorme edificio, ella contaba todo lo que pensaba de aquel extraño enmascarado y por más que trataba de explicarle que era uno de los enemigos y que debería olvidarlo ella no le hacía el menor caso  
―Escucha sé que para ti es una maravilla, pero para los demás de la organización es sólo un zorro y nosotros los cazadores  
―Sí pero al menos quiero saber como es, si es que lo tengo que matar  
―Lo más seguro es que sí  
―Bueno pero no pensemos en eso ahora, ahora sólo tenemos que llegar sin ser detectados al corazón de este lugar y escuchar esa importantísima reunión  
A tiempo llegaron todos, como los mandatorios como los espías  
Tres mujeres, dos hombres eran los que lideraban al planeta entero  
Primero estaba Neil Majocóvik presidente de la República de la Unión Máxima Europea mejor conocida como la R.U.M.E  
Luego venía Adrianne Campbell IX, Monarca del Reino Océanico  
Junto a ella se encontraba Tatum Samadzi-Rei, Primer ministra de la República Independiente Africana  
Después se hallaba Bhutimol Kateron, Presidente de la República del Dragón de Asia  
Y por último una extraña mujer que poco hace que había tomado el puesto, ella se hacía llamar Maria Spencer y era Presidenta de la Nación Estelar Americana  
―Bueno espero que hayan decidido bien damas y caballeros, ya pensaron bien ¿Qué haremos con ellos?― preguntó el presidente europeo a sus compañeros  
―Debemos destruirlos― Indicó rápidamente Adrianne― su existencia es un peligro para el orden mundial, porque corremos el riesgo de que su poder sea usado para restaurar la forma antigua de gobierno ya saben por países y esas cosas.  
―Concuerdo con ella es necesario que sean eliminados cuanto antes― dijo el líder de Asia alegremente  
―Pero debe ser total― señaló la africana  
―Yo propongo que sea enviada la bomba atómica más grande que se haya visto y asi hundir a todo ese imperio y así nadie nos detendrá  
Todos rieron con maldad, las tríadas quedaron petrificadas al oír tal atrocidad  
Pero lo que no habían notado es que alguien más se hallaba oculto en la sala escuchando todos sus planes, alguien con alma de hielo, piel nevada y sonrisa congelada

* * *

**Bien eso es todo por el momento espero que les haya agradado :) En fin yo teno que irme por que se me acaba el tiempo los quiero Bloody Fuera!**


	6. Nieve Derretida

**BMF: Hello my friends, Hello my friendas (?) jajaja bueno aqui vengo colocando yo un nuevo capi, ojalá y les guste n.n y sin más que decir mejor me callo y los dejo leer:)**

* * *

_**Nieve Derretida**_

Sus planes eran macabros la pero eso provocó que la oculta sonrisa se hiciera más grande abarcando daños a los demás sólo que tan sutiles que definitivamente eran imperceptibles. Poco a poco el frío empezó a aumentar pero aún era lo suficientemente leve como para que nadie lo notara, bueno exceptuando a alguien…

― ¿Oye Chris no crees que se siente más helado el clima?― preguntó Vida un poco confundida

―No, seguro lo estás alucinando

―Es que podría asegurar de que cada vez poco a poco se siente más frío en la sala

―Creo que el repentino cambio de aires te está comenzando a afectar las neuronas ¡Estás enloqueciendo!

― ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Y además si estuviera loca quizás no hubiera podido protegerte de esa asesina desquiciada y tu sólo serías un montón de carne pudriéndose

Ella volteó a ver a su compañero de manera paranoica y fúrica, cosa que asustó mucho a este último

― ¡No me mates! ¡Sólo fue una broma! ¡Lo siento!

La mirada asesina cambió a una de preocupación al ver a Chris escondiéndose debajo de sus manos

―Discúlpame, es que me siento nerviosa y nada me cae en estos momentos, te recomiendo que cuando me veas así no te me acerques por favor― dijo para después colocar una de sus manos en el rostro del chico y acariciar su mejilla para tranquilizarlo un poco.

―Lo tendré muy presente, demasiado― respondió mientras se sonrojaba violentamente

A la chica simplemente le causó gracia su reacción. Varios minutos más tarde ahora sí el repentino descenso de la temperatura se hizo muy notorio, todos empezaron a temblar y no sabían porque. En eso el presidente europeo se levantó de su silla y esbozando pasos algo nerviosos dijo a sus compañeros:

―Debe ser lo antes posible, así que recomiendo que en este momento tomemos un misil de las fuerzas especiales de mi nación para destruir esos estorbos, sólo déjenme entrar al pentágono y dar las coordenadas correctas y así la bomba explote

Todos aplaudieron y rieron, el proceso como lo había explicado Neil había sido aprobado sabían que aquello será una amenaza por lo que decidieron actuar al instante.

Pocos minutos después llegaron las coordenadas correspondientes y se prepararon para decir adiós al último reino monárquico constitucional de antes de la gran guerra, el único que se había aislado sin seguir las reglas del nuevo orden mundial…

O eso pensaba que pasaría…

Pero una daga cristalina y filosa se desplazó a gran velocidad cortado el cuello del presidente de la R.U.M.E y cayendo su cabeza para rodar a los pies de Adrianne quien gritó como nunca al ver la escena y el espeso río sangriento debajo de ella.

Todos entraron en pánico y confusión, pero sobre todo en preocupación ¿Quién había descubierto su plan? Algo que definitivamente no deseaban saber y como una típica medida de seguridad anti- espías, en ver de explotar ese "estorbo" del que habían estado conversando largo rato iban a destruir el sitio donde estaban…

Un botón saltó del centro la monarca oceánica lo presionó y todos salieron huyendo, en menos de cinco minutos todo el lugar estallaría.

Los espías y asesinos de las tríadas se apresuraban a querer escapar lo mas pronto posible pero tantos había que se golpearon y pisaron entre ellos, no podían salir…Estaban atorados y no había nada que hacer…

En cuanto a los otros dos chicos la suerte les había favorecido al estar en la zona norte de los ductos pues estaban solos y escaparse esa cosa sencilla aunque sí le tocó tener que empujarlo a él hasta la cima

―Más cuidado, un poco mas lento yo no soy un fenómeno y conste que lo digo en el buen sentido

―No es mi culpa que seas un debilucho además si no salimos de aquí nos volveremos cenizas

Un leve dolor sintió la muchacha en su tobillo derecho, una daga la había alcanzado así que empujo con la suficiente fuerza como para sacar a su amigo volando. Y luego se abrió lo suficiente como para escalar haciendo uso de su gran fuerza física pues hacia maromas sosteniéndose de los tubos ahí puestos.

Cuando por fin consiguió salir del agujero más dagas la siguieron, tapo el agujero con unas enormes barras de hielo para contener aunque sea unos segundos. Pero más de las afiladas cuchillas aparecieron de la nada acompañados de un congelado aire. Mientras Chris scon un súper esfuerzo saltó a un bote enorme lleno de bolsas que estaba debajo para evitar alcanzado, ella esquivó todas mientras tomaba algunas y las devolvía

― Auch― Se quejó una voz femenina en el fondo

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué quiere matarme?

― ¡Eso lo sabes bien perra! ― gritó la misma persona ahora mostrando a una joven de no más de veinte años, cabello largo y blanco y piel pálida y fría ojos azul cielo quién no bajaba la guardia por nada y estaba más que dispuesta a matar a la peliverde.

―Vamos por favor reacciona no sé quién eres y por qué quieres dañarme te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver

― ¡Mientes!― alegó atacando sin piedad―De ¿Dónde vienes? ¿Del Reino oceánico? ¿De la República del África? ¿Quién te envió? ¿Por qué quieres destruir mi reino?

Saltaban y esquivaban tenían un nivel muy parecido, pero la nativa de Europa demostró ser más letal cuando tomó a su oponente del brazo y la inmovilizó con una compleja llave, para después saltar del edificio justo al momento que explotó, la materia las empujo un edificio cercano

―No vengo de ninguno de ellos y no quiero destruir tu reino ni siquiera sabía que aparte de Oceanía había otro reino yo sólo vine a espiar sus planes junto con mis colegas que es lo que tramaban y detenerlos

― ¿Colegas? ¿No eres del ejército de La estrella de los cinco picos?

― ¿Y eso es…?

―Veo que no tienes ni idea, pero eres buena…demasiado ¿Eres de alguna organización mafiosa?

―De las Tríadas y soy nueva esta fue s mi primera misión y ha sido fatal ¡Mis compañeros no salieron! Creo que la desesperación los llevo a matarse, hace poco oí los balazos de sus potentes armas y no fue para bien…

―Es mejor matarse entre ellos y no a manos del enemigo, es cuestión de honor y por cierto Soy Melvana, Melvana del Ártico

―Yo soy Vida Deneviek… ¿Del Ártico? No sabía que alguien vivía allí o que, bueno disculpa mi ignorancia he vivido en una burbuja toda mi vida, protegida y cuidada de los peligros y del resto del mundo

―El Reino del Ártico es el único que se mantuvo fiel al antiguo régimen, donde los estados eran naciones libres y soberanas y cada uno tenía su propia forma de ver las cosas, era mejor que ahora, según me dijo mi madre el año que yo nací fue el último antes de que ellos lo hicieran una auténtica mierda más de lo que se decía que ya era.

― ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Dieciocho

―Entonces cuando yo nací ya estaba casi entraba en vigor este modelo del orden, tú ya tenías un año ya… ¿Cómo es tú reino?

―Es una maravilla helada, como de postal y no es por que yo lo diga, pero vaya sólo eres un año menor así como mi hermano, eres muy bonita pareces más princesa que yo

― ¿Eres una princesa? Wow me sorprendes de verdad

―Bueno no me gusta mucho decirlo pero como hija mayor de la Reina Nevarah soy la princesa Copo de Nieve o la heredera mejor dicho.

―Este siento interrumpir su conversación pero ¿Podrían ayudarme? ― Interrumpió una ya conocida y temblorosa voz

―Chris―gritó Vida rápidamente corriendo a auxiliarlo― ¿Estás bien? ¿No te rompiste nada? Lo siento es que me quede como siempre distraída eso es de familia lo sé perfectamente.

―No te preocupes sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda…para regresar mis huesos a su lugar pero nada de que preocuparse

Rieron ambas chicas de la ocurrencia, y a pequeños pasos caminaron ayudando al herido y mientras ellas se entendieron a la perfección y pronto se volvieron amigas luego de que hace pocos momentos hayan tratado de matarse.

* * *

Por otro lado Keytané se hallaba perdida y confundida, había preguntado, recorrido varios lugares en tiempo récord y aún no encontraba al asesino de Arkadia Wells

"Nadie tiene información al respecto… ¡Nadie! ¿Cómo es posible? En este negocio todos saben sobre todo y es sumamente extraño que ese matón se haya esfumado así de la nada"

Su Búsqueda hasta ahorita no le había rendido frutos y eso la ponía de mal humor sobre todo por que una vez más pensaba que sí hacía un buen trabajo su amo finalmente se fijaría en ella, esa era su interminable esperanza pero también era una espera sin ningún resultado

Odiaba que la miraran pero al ser una mujer muy bella eso era imposible, tanto le irritaban los "cumplidos" que siempre que alguno la piropeaba lo mataba eso la hizo recordar algo muy desagradable

Una imagen de una pequeña Keytie acosada sexualmente por uno de sus primos apareció en sus pensamientos, la aterrorizaba, era lo único que la ponía nervios después de que no pudo jamás pedir auxilio por miedo y por amenazas. Después de eso nunca dejó en su vida que un hombre le pusiera sin su consentimiento una mano encima, el que se atreviera….Simplemente había recibido su sentencia de muerte con rápida ejecución.

― ¡Oye linda!― habló un tipo mientras tomaba a la mujer de la cintura atrayéndola hacia a él y sentándola en su regazo― Se nota que quieres un poco de esto por que no dejas que te haga el favor

Esto fue acompañado de burlas por parte de sus compañeros, pero poco les duro el gustito

Como garras, las afiladas uñas de aquella había atravesado la cara del hombre con una fuerza aumentada con la velocidad arrancándole una enorme cantidad de piel y su blanco brazo se manchó de sangre y siguió masacrándolo con sus propias manos, lo dejo lleno de agujeros en todas partes

― ¿¡Quién sigue?!―gritó de manera endemoniaba mientras empuñaba un revolver dirigiéndolo a las caras asustadas de los demás que no vacilaron ni medio segundo en huir.

Una mirada de maníaca que había aprendido estudiando a Bloodrose, a quien respetaba por que ella había sido una mujer también de belleza extraordinaria a quién todos miraban como objeto sexual y ni como mujer ni como asesina, para ellos sólo era un pedazo de carne que satisfacía sus más sucias y ocultas fantasías todos enfundados de un exquisito paladar.

* * *

En alguna zona de la región de Hong Kong, los Yakuza atendían una misión principalmente encabezada por Takuya, Hiro y Kurara los tres de más alto rango de la familia

Pero dos de ellos no estaban concentrados, ambos pensaban en aquella misteriosa peliverde de brillantes ojos zafiro, él por querer conocerla por llegar al punto de enamorarse a primera vista mientras que ella deseaba saber quien era la puta esa que le estaba robando el corazón del chico que más amaba en el mundo.

―Takuya ¡concéntrate! ― Un grito de Hiro hizo que se diera cuenta de que uno de sus enemigos casi le corta un brazo, que termino respondiendo cortando su pierna con su mismo sable y pateando tan fuerte su cabeza que termino por quebrarle el cuello.

Miembros esparcidos, cuerpos abiertos, cabezas rodantes todo estaba presente en aquel campo de batalla a las afueras de un pequeño poblado.

Una matanza brutal, aunque se decía que era un rato lanzada por las más poderosas casas criminales, querían superar la masacre de Sao Paulo poniendo a todos en contra para que quedara un único sobreviviente con expectativas de una épica gran final

Eran unos antiguos miembros de la mafia italiana cuando este era país, poderosos pero más bien tácticos, su efectividad estaba más enfocada a su prodigiosa inteligencia pero eso no quitaba que fueran unos asesinos de primera

Una bala proveniente de una ráfaga de una ametralladora gatling salió en defensa de los italianos por lo que los japoneses tuvieron que retroceder cada vez más hasta que la retirada fue imposible, corrieron hasta encontrarse en un punto seguro y lo primero que Kuri hizo fue darle un puñetazo a Takuya en la cara

― ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

―Por tu culpa tuvimos que huir como cobardes ratas, eres nuestro mejor elemento y estás distraído ¿¡En que piensas!?

―No sé que tengo estos últimos días, estoy atontado

―Yo sé que tienes ¡Estás pensando en esa!

―No te hagas yo sé bien que esa es la razón por la que ya ni nos escuchas ¿No ves que es una enemiga? ¡Ya déjala en paz que sólo te esta haciendo daño y eso que nunca la has tratado!

―No voy a quedarme aquí para que me digas que tengo o no que hacer, Hiro vámonos esta esta alucinando cosas que no son

―Aunque generalmente estoy de acuerdo contigo esta vez le doy la razón a mi hermana, esa extraña esta consumiendo tu vida y sólo te imaginas en al menos poder hablarle

― ¡Gracias! ― agradeció por primera vez a su gemelo por darle la razón mientras levantaba los brazos al cielo

―Por lo que vamos a tener que encontrarla para que de una vez quites ese remordimiento de tu cabezota y yo voy a ayudarte

― ¿¡Qué?! ― gritó la fémina hinchando sus mejillas y adquiriendo un color entre rojo y verde de la envidia, los celos y el coraje

―Sabía que no me fallarías amigo ya me había espantado por ponerte del lado de ella, pues bien cuando logremos salir de este sitio a buscarla.

Dos de tres aceptaron al moción por lo que la perdedora sólo tuvo que morderse la lengua y sangrarla por la furia

* * *

Una docena de hombres armados hasta los dientes…literalmente custodiaban la camioneta que transportaba al hombre más rico del mundo y una de sus hermanas quien en fortuna nada se quedaba atrás.

Anabella era su objetivo, desde hace varios años ella podía ver situaciones de sus familia en cualquier punto del tiempo esto se dio cuando un rayo extraño de color bermellón la impactó y le dio la capacidad de ver el mundo de un modo distinto.

Increíblemente era una descendiente de la misma familia real hindú de la Casa de las navajas ardientes, es decir de la línea de Priyanka, Shar y Rubina

Llegaron a una aislada y destartalada choza, bajaron con cuidado se acercaron y llamaron a la puerta

― ¿Quién es? ― solicitó un tembloroso pero femenino hablar

―Somos dos almas que quieren cortar sus venas con las navajas en el fuego― respondió Gina sin dudar, pero Drew simplemente no entendió nada

―Adelante

Al abrirse tal puerta pudieron ver que el interior de la vivienda no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el exterior, porque mientras la fachada marcaba pobreza extrema sus entrañas vivían en el mismo lujo.

―Gina De LaRousse que milagro hace años que no me visitabas― dijo una curiosa mujercilla, bajita pelo castaño rizado y brillantes ojos negros debidamente vestida con velos y telas finas quien parecía molesta por su rostro disgustoso

―Anabella, querida―abrazó afectuosamente a su amiga mientras reían por la cara que la mencionada había puesto antes― Es que bueno desde que me divorcié he tenido que ver todo por mi hijo pues su padre solo lo ve en vacaciones, tal y como ahora

―Bueno veo que trajiste a tu hermano ¿Qué tal Drew?

―Bien…eso creo

― ¿Qué le pasa? Se nota un aura muy negativa en su alrededor, preocupación extremosa

―Es por su hija Vida, su destino al fin se decidió a presentarse ante ella después de matar a la prometida de Andrew cosa que me alegra mucho pues la detestaba, pero lo que yo quiero saber es sobre la Emperatriz Rubina I quién en estos tiempos vendría a ser la contraparte de mi sobrina

―Fue una gran asesina, justa pues sólo mataba a quién lo merecía en el medio oriente la conocían como Alessandra, la justa pues su veredicto era siempre verdadero y sobre todo como su nombre lo indica justo

―Mi hija sé que no es débil, eso jamás lo pensaría― Al fin interrumpió el que llevaba más tiempo en silencio― Es fuerte y decidida como su madre, pero también tiene un punto vulnerable sé que tiene que cumplir una muy importante encomienda pero no quiero perderla, ella es mi mundo la que hace que aún quiera vivir pues desde que murió May mi corazón quedó destrozado

―Lo sé perfectamente, sólo deja que vaya a buscar algo no se preocupen entraré en trance y les diré todo lo que sé

* * *

Él era un ser misterioso, indescriptible y cruel nadie sabía como era, todos lo que lo intentaron murieron aunque no les importó debido a que todos eran traidores y su vida sólo tenía sentido en su presencia. Sólo una escoria más de su larga cadena de subordinados.

Su historial criminal empezó a temprana edad, la muerte la cosa más dulce que podía provocar aunque eso sí, cuando los países se disolvieron creando las cinco grandes repúblicas estaba totalmente en contra e incluso tomó parte del ejército del Reino Ártico con tal de evitar la caída del planeta como lo conocía.

Con la Reina bueno en aquel tiempo Princesa Nevarah, desarrolló una amistad llegando a considerarse como hermanos. En la boda real de la princesa estuvo presente siempre aconsejando a su amiga y brindándole todo su apoyo. Pero luego de un bochornoso y trágico evento nunca más volvieron a verse y quizás nunca lo hagan de nuevo de la manera como fue hace varios años.

Los clones es su espejo, su forma de ver el mundo sin ser atacado ayudando en secreto al fantástico Ártico y protegiendo a quienes les interesa, moviendo piezas sin que nadie lo rastree un auténtico fantasma que tenía ganas de volver a la vida y todo gracias a su fiel amiga y co-fundadora Melinda sin ella nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Luego de que explotaran la isla de la Antártida y Groenlandia no permitiría que hubiera más Nieve Derretida

Observó su anillo resbalarse, dobló su dedo hasta lastimarlo e hincharlo para que encajara de nuevo. Frotó sus manos con magnesio y cubrió más su cuerpo con su capa. Tomo su cetro se levantó y caminó para observar por la ventana y presencia los magníficos paisajes y sus alrededores, recordando que ahora aunque nadie lo busca es prisionero y hace varios años cuando era un fugitivo siempre obtenía su libertad.

* * *

**Bien es es todo yo me despido, por cierto con respecto a una pregunta que una vez alguien me hizo sobre si May reencarnará por que este fic lleva contest, YA VERAN MAS ADELANTE :B y ahora si, Bloody fuera ;)**

.


End file.
